The Snow Fairy
by willow345
Summary: Crystal never really knew her parents at all. She always had dreams of a kingdom she had nerver heard before. But when Ms Faragonda gives her a mission to help the scouts fight evil. She is just going to find out who she is
1. Chapter 1

_In the Beginning of the Moon Kingdom, snow fairies and the senshi lived together in peace. Some fell in love. Some made friends. The Snow Princess and Princess Serenity were sisters since they were born until the Dark kingdom came and attacked them._

_"Snow Cannon!" screamed the Snow Princess firing her ice crystals at the dark soldiers "You people invaded here and now I will fight will all I have"_

_"Ha!" laughed Beryl "You are to weak after all that power! Now die princess!"_

_Beryl launched her attack at the weak princess. The princess reached for impact until she heard a woman scream. She opened her eyes and screamed._

_"URANUS!" she screamed running to her with tears "Why why did you do it"_

_"B-because you me-mean a-alot to me" said Uranus begging for air "I-I lov-..."_

_Uranus hand dropped after that. Uranus was dead..._

_"Uranus!" Snow princess cried as she was now crying in tears._

* * *

A girl with green eyes woke up as if startled by a nightmare. The girl had long brown hair and she was in her bed in the morning.

"Not that dream again..." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Crystal!" she heard her friend say "Come on! We got classes today!"

"Coming Flora!" Crystal said as she got up from her bed. Crystal closed her eyes for second as her magic went around her. When she opened her eyes she wore a white shirt with blue pants. She also worn her hair in a pony tail and she had blue sneakers on.

Crystal ran out of her room to see Flora and Bloom standing there waiting.

"Finally!" said Bloom smiling.

"Come on" said Flora before the girls left

As the girls walked down the hallway a voice called them making them stop in there place.

"Girls the headmistress wants you in her office" a voice said. Crystal turned around and saw Griselda. This must be important. Crystal and the girls walked to the office with Griselda. The door opened up to show Stella, Musa, Aisha and Tecna in there as well with Ms Faragonda.

"Girls please come in" she said as Crystal Bloom and Flora stepped in the room.

"What is it Ms Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Girls it seems there is a new evil on earth" said Ms Faragonda

"So what are we standing here for lets stop it now" said Stella getting really bored.

"Its not that simple Stella. And this is a job only Crystal can handle" said Ms Faragonda.

Crystal eyes went wide "Me?"

"Thats right Crystal this mission is going to show you your past. Your mission starts now. Are you ready?" asked Ms Faragonda

Flora smiled at Crystal "You can do it Crystal"

"Yea!" agreed Musa.

"Good luck" said Tecna.

"Ok. Im in" said Crystal smiling.

"Ya!" Bloom said hugging her.

"Good. You will be leaving soon so you better pack" said Ms Faragonda.

~ Dorm Room~

Crystal was just finishing getting ready. She looked at her phone. She picked it up and called her favorite sister.

"Hey Ami it's me."

"Yeah. Listen Ms Faragonda gave me a mission. She told me that a new evil is coming to earth"

"You heard? Well then I guess Im a ally. Im coming over to Earth in a couple mintues"

"Ok meet you there bye" Crystal hung up the phone.

After the girls said there goodbyes. Crystal opened up a portal and step in. Her new adventure was about to begin...

~ To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2 (preview)

A girl with brown hair and green eyes looked around the streets of Tokyo and smiled to her self. The girl was named Crystal. She was wearing a white t-shirt with short blue pants and black shoes. Crystal picked up and suit case and ran through the streets trying to be careful until she felt something push her to the ground.

She blinked a few seconds before she looked up and saw a woman who was above of Crystal. She did a smile before she reached out her hand which Crystal gladly took.

"Sorry" Crystal mumbled before she walked away before the woman could do anything.

* * *

A door bell run as Crystal stood there waiting at the door. The door opened up to show Ami aka Sailor Mercury. Ami stared in shock at the girl who was smiled. The two then hugged.

"Glad you made it" Ami said hugging Crystal.

"Glad to see ya" Crystal said before the two walked into the house.

* * *

Crystal sat in her room because of Ami having to go study for a big test for high school. Crystal raised her hand and a orb of a ice crystal appeared in her own hands. She smiled remembering how she discovered her powers.

~_Flashback_~

_Bloom and Crystal were talking in the park and eating when Kiko came to them a little scared than normal. Bloom looked at her rabbit in worry._

_"Whats wrong Kiko?" she asked as her rabbit pulled on bloom's pants. Crystal looked at bloom._

_"We should go see" she said as Bloom nodded and two stood up. They followed the rabbit to the source where there powers were discovered._

~Flash back~

Crystal smiled as she made the crystal disappear before she laid on her bed. She yawn before sleep took over the girl.


End file.
